


New Boy

by BJTxxx



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 22:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJTxxx/pseuds/BJTxxx
Summary: 国中生的yasuba，年龄操作有，深夜奇怪的脑洞话很多的486小朋友补档以前写的段子
Relationships: Shibutani Subaru/Yasuda Shota





	New Boy

New Boy  
by三极管

“小妙，你听我说哦。今天放课后，我路过一家店的橱窗，瞥到里边摆着一件超赞的古着牛仔裤，是那个什么牌子的限量发售款……”

“不会买给你的哦。”

“什么嘛，小器！哎哎这不是重点啦。接着，我就停下来看了一下……嗯，因为天太热了所以顺便把额头抵在玻璃上了，会凉快很多哦……我也没有那么想要那条裤子啦。”

“不会买给你的哦。”

“是、是。在我这么干的时候，突然听到旁边有人说‘啊啊，真好看啊'，我几乎要下意识地答上一句‘是啊'……结果你猜怎么着？”

“你垂涎的那条裤子被那个人买走了？”

“不是。我彼时也产生了这样的危机感，于是稍微有些不开心地转头往旁边一看，结果发现——那个人方才夸赞的是橱窗里另一个模特身上的裙子！”

“这段话题的重心是什么，牛仔裤Safe？”

“才没有那么无聊呢。那家伙是一个男生啊！穿着我们学校的校服……而且啊，他察觉到我转头看他，还眼睛亮晶晶地问我‘对吧对吧'。我看到了他的名牌，比我低一个年段。”

“哦哦，是有趣的孩子啊。”

“并不有趣啊！……不过倒是很面善。我不知道要回答什么，就随便支吾了声，听起来像是认同吧，他立马对我笑得超灿烂的……看，还给了我这个。奇怪的人。我对蓝莓味不是很感冒，但当时迷迷糊糊就收下了。”

“你看你，差点要把这糖丢到洗衣机里搅了……等会儿吃完记得刷了牙才能睡觉。”

“是、是。然后安田还和我走了一小段路，他居然说他对我有印象……名字很特别什么的。总而言之，那家伙还挺不错的。虽然对裙子有兴趣真的挺奇怪，明明有一条那么帅气的牛仔裤在旁边的说。”

“是叫安田啊。话说你怎么还没进去洗澡，拖拖拉拉的。”

“我这不是在和你说事情嘛……好好好我马上进去。”

走进浴室，渋谷すばる在小凳子上坐了下来。他拿起喷头，即将拧开开关之时，听到终于整理好洗衣篮的母亲拍了拍手，她带着笑意的话也传了过来：“すばる交到新朋友了呢。”

渋谷すばる忿忿握住喷头，大声冲外边说道：“我才不需要新朋友！”

他撅着嘴，四下看了看，眨眨眼睛，透过浴室的雾气望至浴缸中的水面。渋谷妙子慢腾腾地踱到了走廊，听到她儿子自背方再次嚷道：“我也不需要小黄鸭——老妈！”

不要拉倒，那是我为自己放的。渋谷妙子耸了耸肩，心情不错地哼着曲儿，加快了些步子朝着传来八点档电视剧声响的客厅走去。

Fin.


End file.
